The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to semiconductor chips having through silicon vias (“TSVs”) and to methods of fabricating such semiconductor chips.
Generally, a plurality of semiconductor chips are formed by subjecting a wafer to various semiconductor fabricating processes. After the semiconductor chips are formed, a packaging process may be performed to form semiconductor packages, and these semiconductor packages may then be mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”). Each semiconductor package may include a semiconductor chip, a PCB on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, a bonding wire or a bump for electrically connecting the semiconductor chip and the PCB to each other, and a sealant for sealing the semiconductor chip.
Recently, semiconductor packages in which semiconductor chips are stacked by using TSVs have been developed. In such semiconductor packages, high reliability of the adhesion between the semiconductor chips may be desirable.